<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match by secretkeeper13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718531">Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkeeper13/pseuds/secretkeeper13'>secretkeeper13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craig Clarke Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, POV Outsider, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkeeper13/pseuds/secretkeeper13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after his disastrous attempt to chat up Ginny Potter, Craig Clarke desperately wants to get back together with his ex-girlfriend. When she invites him as her date to an important dinner, he thinks this might be the night- unless something goes wrong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craig Clarke Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last month, a sweet guy named Craig popped into my head, and I wrote Flirt, the first story in this series. It was my first ever OC and outside perspective fic, and I was thrilled that others liked Craig’s story and were as invested in a happy ending for him as I was. I hope you enjoy the rest of Craig’s story- it’s a bit of long-winded tale, but I hope the payoff is worth it. </p>
<p>This is a continuation of Flirt, so you’ll need to read that one first, otherwise you won’t get the jokes! (Well, I hope it’s funny at least).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, mate!” Will called. “You ever coming out of the loo? You’re taking longer than a bird to get ready, and I need to piss!”</p>
<p>Craig sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be out in a mo’!” </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his reflection in the mirror one last time. He thought he’d managed to get his hair like how Cressida liked it, with the sandy, light brown strands slightly ruffled, but not too messy. He hoped the blue button down shirt he’d chosen looked smart. Figuring this was as good as he could look, he opened the door. Will was leaning against the opposite wall, drumming his fingers on the plaster. </span>
</p>
<p>“Finally,” Will groaned, pushing past him to enter the loo, leaving the door slightly ajar.</p>
<p>“All ready for the big date Craigey?” Will teased from the other side of the door. “Did you get your hair just so? How many outfits did you try on ‘til you found the one?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Craig called back, as Will laughed. “And you know full well I’ve been on dates with her since she’s been back, you just want to take the mick.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course I do,” he said, in his easy, teasing tone. “But this is a big one and you know it. Dinner with her boss and all. You’re getting closer, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig heard the rush of the faucet, and Will emerged from the loo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s have a drink before you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! I’m not going to fuck this up because I let you get me pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed again and clapped him on the back. “Aww, come off it. One drink. I’m doing you a favor- you need it for your nerves, I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>“All right,” Craig sighed, realizing Will had a point. He was nervous, after all, and a drink would take the edge off.</p>
<p>
  <span>He flopped onto the sofa as Will summoned two glasses and a bottle of Ogden’s with a flick of his wand. With another flick, the bottle poured two glasses, the warm, amber liquid glowing in the lamp light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Cressida finally letting you back in her pants tonight,” Will toasted with a roguish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes, but raised his glass. He took a sip, savoring the pleasant burn from the firewhisky. His shoulders relaxed a bit, and he tried not to think about the stakes tonight. In the little over four months since Cressida came back from Egypt, things had progressed agonizingly slowly. He’d asked her out the first week she was back, of course, and she’d agreed to the date. But instead of ending the evening in his arms, she’d told him that she didn’t want to get back together straight away because she wanted to be able to devote all her attention to getting sorted in her new position at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, he wasn’t surprised. Cressida was a bit of a perfectionist, the hardest worker in their year, with the marks to show for it. She’d been hired by Gringotts straight out of school as a curse breaker, and everyone knew they only took the best. And he loved that about her- that she was relentless, never settling until she reached her goal. Still, he’d been a bit disappointed that she’d wanted to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could be worse though. They’d still been seeing each other regularly, often spending Saturday nights at the Leaky with a group of their friends, and occasionally, they’d go out alone, talking and laughing the entire time, like they were back at Hogwarts. But the nights would end with a chaste kiss and nothing more, Cress firm in her rule that they not be together until she was sorted at work. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Last month, around the holidays, he could feel </span>her start to relax. Her probationary period at work ended as of the new year, and naturally, she’d nothing to worry about, he thought proudly. On the first day back from the holiday, when she’d had her review, her boss had given her glowing remarks, and he’d invited her to dinner at his home that weekend, telling her to bring someone, if she liked. And she’d asked him to go with her. Craig couldn’t help but hope that if tonight went well, they’d be back together, officially, and finally get back to shagging. </p>
<p>“Oi,” Will said, snapping his fingers, jolting Craig from his thoughts. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got distracted,” he smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>Will laughed. “Thinking about how the night could end, eh?” he said, waggling his eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Don’t jinx it, mate. I’ve got to make it through dinner with her boss without making a fool of myself first.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you’ll be alright. I mean, it isn’t like her boss is Harry Potter,” Will said cheekily, and then burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig glared at him. “Really? Will you never let me forget that day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Will said solemnly, raising his hand as if taking an oath, then lowering it. “How often does your best mate try to chat up Harry Potter’s wife at the pub without realizing it?” Will’s straight face wavered as his shoulders shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shook his head, trying to erase the mortifying memory of that disastrous afternoon a year ago with Ginny Potter from his mind, but it was no use. “Well, take the mick out of me all you want just-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never tell Cressida,” Will mimicked, finishing the sentence. “Come off it, none of us have ever told her, or anyone else for that matter, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig nodded, taking a gulp from his glass, still trying to forget that day. His friends were unfailingly loyal, he’d give them that, though they still teased him mercilessly about it when they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Cress likes her boss, at least. From what little she’s told me, he’s a nice bloke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, it’ll be alright then,” Will said, taking another sip. “Tonight’s the night, mate. Thought it was going to happen on New Years, actually. We all saw the pair of you snogging.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig’s cheeks flushed recalling the taste of champagne and the feel of Cressida’s hands in his hair as his gentlemanly kiss at midnight quickly turned into something more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just get through dinner, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. If things went well, he had a feeling he’d be spending the night at hers tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drained the rest of his glass in one sip, and stood. The firewhisky had settled his nerves a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to meet her now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rose and clapped him on the back. “Go get her, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig put on his coat and grabbed his wand from the side table. “See you later!” he called as he walked out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope not!” Will called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig chuckled as he walked down the stairs and into the alley behind their flat. He gripped his wand and turned on the spot, concentrating on Cressida’s place in Diagon Alley. </span>
</p>
<p>He appeared with a crack in front of the flagstone steps to the main entrance of her building. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he knocked and the door clicked and swung open. He crossed the threshold as Cressida entered from her flat into the corridor, holding a bottle of wine in one hand as she finished shrugging on her coat. </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig swallowed. She looked beautiful, as she always did, with her blonde hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders, and her silky navy blouse skimming appealingly over her breasts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fuck this up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Cress. You look nice. Can I carry that for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>She smiled, and her cheeks flushed pink at his compliment. Craig could tell she was nervous. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Craig. You look rather smart yourself,” she said, handing him the bottle of wine as her eyes flicked down, taking in his appearance. </p>
<p>He grinned back at her and nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I try. All set?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready if you are. Thanks again for agreeing to come with me. I know dinner with my boss isn’t terribly exciting, but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m happy whenever I get to spend time with you,” he interjected, in what he hoped was a casual manner, but failing to keep the earnestness out of his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, flashing him a wide smile. “I am too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig’s heart raced at her words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got to make it through dinner first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“But listen… before we go, I should warn you- erm, my boss, Bill, he’s got some scars on his face. From the war- he was in the Order of the Phoenix, you know. I hardly notice them anymore, but the first time you meet him, it can be a bit surprising, so…”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Cress. I won’t gawk, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I know. I just didn’t want you to be surprised.”</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out and took her hand in his, and gave it a quick squeeze. “It’ll be fine. I know how important it is to you that this goes well,” he reassured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled. “Thank you. It feels a bit like the final exam, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, still holding her hand. “Well, you’ll have no trouble then. You always got top marks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at him, and tugged his hand as she moved towards the door. “Right then, so we’re going to his place, Shell Cottage, Tinworth. Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready if you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>They crossed the threshold and she released his hand. He gripped his wand and concentrated on the destination with all his might. </p>
<p>With a crack, they reappeared near the edge of a tall cliff. He noticed the smell of the sea immediately, even before he heard the crash of the waves. The full moon cast silvery shards of light over the dark water and the rocks below. He turned away from the cliff and saw a quaint cottage, its whitewashed walls glowing in the moonlight. It was beautiful, and yet at the same time, desolate. </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lovely, but a bit lonely, isn’t it?” she said, turning to look at him, echoing his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and took her hand. “I thought the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand. When they reached the front walk, the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall, broad-shouldered man was silhouetted in the doorway. As they got closer, Craig saw that the man had long red hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and the right side of his face had angry, gash-like scars that cut across it, as Cressida had warned him. He made a point not to let his gaze linger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely to see you Cressida,” the man said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Bill. Thank you for having us. This is my friend, Craig Clarke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you,” Bill said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shook his hand firmly. “You too.”</span>
</p>
<p> “Please come in,” Bill motioned them into the entryway, which opened into a sitting room. </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door at the rear of the sitting room swung open, revealing the most stunningly beautiful woman Craig had ever seen. His jaw went slack. It felt as if all of the air had been sucked from the room, and he was quite certain that he was gawking like an idiot. She was tall and willowy, and her shiny silvery blonde hair rippled in a smooth sheet behind her as she moved towards them, her hips swaying with each step. Her eyes were pale blue, her lips were full and deep pink, and she was smiling, her teeth blindingly white and perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so distracted by the hypnotizing beauty of the woman in front of him, that the wine bottle slipped from his grasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He panicked immediately, and tried to extract his wand in time to stop the bottle of red wine from shattering onto the floor. But in the split second that he grasped in his pocket for his wand, Bill had somehow taken his own out and smoothly levitated the bottle back up just before it hit the floor. Bill handled him back the bottle, and as he did so, Craig could’ve sworn he’d given the woman a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig’s face burned. Cressida shot him a look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And she was so worried about warning me about Bill’s scars, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought darkly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my wife, Fleur,” Bill said. “Fleur, this is Cressida, the newest member of our team, and Craig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It ‘ees so lovely to meet you both,” the woman said, her French accent noticeable. “Please, come sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>Craig nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Fleur was smiling at him again, and it made him feel like his tongue was too large for his mouth. They sat in the living room, he and Cressida on the sofa and Bill and Fleur in the armchairs opposite. </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lovely home,” Cressida said, looking around at the large sitting room with the fireplace at the center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. We’ve had to renovate quite a bit over the years. It was a tiny cottage when we first bought it, but with three children now, we’ve needed more room,” Bill replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice to have such a big family,” Craig said politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill and Fleur chuckled. He had no idea what he’d said that was funny. He could feel Cressida tense next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m one of seven actually,” Bill said, his eyes twinkling, “so three is manageable in comparison.” Craig’s cheeks flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could I be any more awkward, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, willing himself to get it together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercifully, Bill offered drinks and Fleur took over the conversation, peppering Cressida with questions about Egypt and why she’d decided to come back to London. Cressida was gregarious and never had a problem making conversation, and he was content to listen and sip his drink, trying to calm his nerves and avoid making another misstep. </span>
</p>
<p>“I was thrilled when I heard there was a position coming up in-house at Gringotts,” Cressida explained. “I’m really not cut out for the desert; I was miserable in the heat and wanted to come back to England.”  </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been a pleasure having you with us,” Bill said. “You’re a fast learner. It takes most people a lot longer to pick up setting curses. Not to mention how well you’ve done with detecting Dark objects.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cressida was always top of our year,” Craig said fondly, and she blushed at his praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet,” said Bill. The conversation turned back to Egypt as Bill told them of a particularly difficult crypt he’d worked on there.</span>
</p>
<p>As his senses gradually returned from the shock of Fleur’s appearance, Craig realized that Bill didn’t look like any boss he’d ever met before. He certainly wasn’t the stuffy, swotty type that all middle management seemed to be, with perfectly starched dress robes and reading glasses. He remembered Will’s miserable first months at the Ministry in the Department of Transportation with his insufferable boss. Craig met that bloke once at the Leaky after work, and he’d bored them all to death droning on about regulations on flying carpets. That was what he’d expected dinner with Cressida’s boss would be like, a fairly boring meal spent with a buttoned-up stiff. </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill, on the other hand, had a ponytail, dragon-hide boots, and was effortlessly suave in a way that Craig wanted to be, but knew he’d never be able to achieve. A real life Indiana Jones, he thought, listening to Bill’s tales of the cursed crypt and remembering watching the film on the telly with his Dad as a boy. It was no wonder Bill married the best looking woman he’d ever seen. Although, he was quite grateful that Bill was married, lest Cressida fancy him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Fleur ushered them into the dining room, and they sat down to dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Craig,” Bill asked over Bouillabaisse, “what do you do for work?”</span>
</p>
<p>“I work at the Magical Menagerie, caring for the creatures there.” He felt a bit self-conscious that he didn’t have a high-powered, exciting job like being a curse breaker. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’d get on well with my brother Charlie- he works on a dragon reserve in Romania.”</span>
</p>
<p>Craig was delighted as Bill began telling him about his visits to the reserve and the dragons. Then, Hagrid’s name was mentioned, and as it turned out, he was a friend of Bill’s family. The conversation flowed easily from there, and Craig had Bill and Fleur laughing as he explained how Hagrid had hatched a chimera from an egg during his seventh year, which culminated in the chimera setting fire to Hagrid’s hut as Hagrid attempted to bottle feed it. </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was relieved that things were going smoothly. He glanced sideways at Cressida, who was beaming at him as she sipped her wine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nearly there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, trying not to get too excited about the prospects for later that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, midway through the meal, a woman’s voice rang out from the sitting room.</span>
</p>
<p>“Bill! Fleur! We can’t find Teddy and Victoire! I’m coming through to see if they flooed to yours!” </p>
<p>The voice sounded panicked, and it was oddly familiar. Bill and Fleur rose at once, and sped into the sitting room, a confused Craig and Cressida following at their heels.</p>
<p>Just as they entered the sitting room, a pretty, red-haired woman stepped out of the fireplace. She was heavily pregnant, and was clutching the hand of a small, dark-haired boy, who looked about two years old. </p>
<p>
  <span>When Craig saw her, he froze. He could never forget that face. It had been seared into his memory forever after that horrible, humiliating afternoon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny Potter.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing behind Bill, so she couldn’t see him, but it would only be a matter of time. He was firmly convinced that the universe was conspiring against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Bill!” The child ran from the hearth towards Bill, who picked him up immediately. “Upside down!” the toddler cried, and Bill dangled him by his feet as he shrieked with delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What were the odds that Cressida’s boss would turn out to be Ginny Potter’s brother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought grimly, as he took in Mrs. Potter’s long, shiny red hair, the exact same shade as Bill’s. He hoped with all his might that she wouldn’t remember him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Potter followed her son out of the hearth and began speaking immediately, her words rushed. “We were playing hide and seek, and after the last round neither of us could find them anywhere. They aren’t in the house, so Harry ran to check outside and I came straight over,” she said to Bill and Fleur, concern apparent in her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill pulled out his wand and flicked it, his other hand still holding the little boy upside down. Craig felt a low, swooping sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just did hominem revialo.” Bill paused for a moment. “Yes- one, two- upstairs, Vic’s bedroom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur and Ginny breathed audible sighs of relief. “I will get ‘zem,” Fleur said, as she headed towards the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised we didn’t hear them come through the floo,” Bill mused as he swung the little boy around and back up, and the child giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Potter grimaced. “I’m not. Teddy’s latest accidental magic has been silencing charms whenever he’s up to mischief. I’ve got to let Harry know they’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>She closed her eyes for a moment, waved her wand, and a beautiful silver mare blossomed from the end. Despite his horror at seeing her, Craig couldn’t help but be impressed at the magic. The mare looked at her before cantering off, it’s brightness blazing a trail of light into the night. </p>
<p>As soon as the patronus left, her bright brown eyes looked up and met his.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Erm, hullo Mrs. Potter,” he said, blushing so hard that his cheeks burned. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “I, um, didn’t know if you’d remembered me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have forgotten you, Craig.” She smiled, and her coy little grin brought back all of the mortifying moments of that afternoon at the pub. His blush deepened. </span>
</p>
<p>“You know each other?” asked Bill, looking curiously at them. </p>
<p>
  <span>Cressida looked bewildered by this turn of events. He groaned internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, how was he going to explain this to her without making himself seem like a complete fool? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The evening, which had been looking so promising, was all going to shit. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We met last year at the-”  Mrs. Potter started, and then she gasped, “Oh!” Her hands moved to the swell of her very pregnant belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny?” Bill said, moving swiftly over to her. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grimaced, still clutching her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, sit,” Bill said, as he gently led her to the nearest arm chair and helped her into it as she breathed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Fleur entered the room, ushering a little girl who appeared to be her miniature and a boy with electric-blue hair.  At the same time, the fireplace erupted into green flames, and Craig watched, in horror, as Harry Potter stepped out from the hearth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ted!” Mr. Potter exclaimed, looking frantic, as he ran over to the boy with blue hair and pulled him into an embrace. “Thank Merlin you’re alright, you both gave us a fright.” He knelt and looked at the boy and the girl seriously. “Remember, you can’t use the floo without an adult. We’ve talked about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Uncle Harry, we just used the floo without a grown-up to get here and it worked fine,” the little girl exclaimed brightly. “And Maman found us, not you or Aunt Ginny, so me and Teddy won hide-and-seek!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victoire,” Fleur admonished, “Uncle Harry means ‘zat you must never, ever use the floo without an adult. You know ‘zis. Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl and boy nodded. Harry Potter exhaled and ran a hand through his dark hair as he turned to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please have forgotten</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Craig prayed.</span>
</p>
<p>Mr. Potter looked straight at him, and then looked at Mrs. Potter, sitting in the chair, who now appeared fine. He tilted his head towards Craig and gave her a questioning look, and she smirked and nodded, her brown eyes glinting in the firelight. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig! What brings you here?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, he remembered. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig’s heart began to race. He would give anything not to be here. </span>
</p>
<p>“Erm, hello Mr. Potter.” He tried to keep his nervousness from showing in his voice. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it might leap out of his chest. “It’s nice to see you again. My friend Cressida works with Bill at Gringotts,” he replied, motioning to Cressida, who looked dumbfounded, her cheeks unusually red and flushed. She raised her hand and gave a half-hearted wave, but didn’t speak. </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Potter glanced from Craig to Cressida, and then looked back at him with a crooked grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he can see I’m not trying to hit on his wife this time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” cried Mrs. Potter, as she clutched her stomach again. </span>
</p>
<p>“Gin?” Mr. Potter knelt down beside the chair, concern evident in his expression. </p>
<p>“Owwww,” she groaned, her face screwed up in pain. She grabbed Mr. Potter’s hand and squeezed it. </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, she exhaled. “I think I’m labor. I’ve been having twinges all afternoon. I thought they were just false labor pains, I had them all the time with James, and I’m not due for three weeks yet, but this…” She trailed off as she grimaced again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Mr. Potter asked her, looking concerned, as her brow furrowed in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, I think you’ve done enough here,” she ground out, motioning to her large belly and rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>Mr. Potter bit his lip as if to suppress a chuckle. “Well, let’s get you home. Then I’ll send a patronus to the midwitch. We can have your parents come to ours and get both boys, since Andromeda’s away. There’s time, I mean, it took hours with James.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t remind me,” Mrs. Potter moaned, as she clutched Mr. Potter’s hand again, her knuckles turning white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” said Bill calmly, “the second one usually comes a lot faster. You should go home right now, call the midwitch straight away. I can take James to Mum and Dads, I’ve got to get Louis from them anyhow. Teddy can stay with us tonight, Dominique is at Percy’s with Molly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, thought Craig, how many children did they all have between them?  And the older boy looked about eight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess they started early</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He supposed nearly dying in a war would do that to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Potter was now breathing deeply and groaning. Craig stared at her, his mouth agape. He had no idea what to do. The closest thing to childbirth he’d ever witnessed was a litter of kneasles being born at the Menagerie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that looked highly unpleasant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t think of chatting me up now, would you Craig?” Mrs. Potter said, catching him staring. She wheezed out a small laugh before groaning again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig wanted to vanish himself, his face now bright scarlet, but in the hubbub, no one else seemed to notice her comment. </span>
</p>
<p>“What happens if the baby comes before the midwitch gets there?” Mr. Potter was asking, now looking panicked. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go with you,” Fleur spoke, her tone measured. “Just in case, so you have help.”</span>
</p>
<p>Mr. Potter looked relieved. “Gin, can you stand? We’ll wait until the next contraction passes, then floo home.”</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and stood.</span>
</p>
<p>Bill motioned to the boy and girl, “Alright, you lot have got to come with me. You can floo to the Burrow together and then I’ll follow with James.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Daddy, we’re meant to have a grown up! Maman just said!” the little girl piped in, her voice indignant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Owwwwwww,” moaned Mrs. Potter as she stood near the hearth, Mr. Potter supporting her with his arm around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can watch them here ‘til you get back, Craig offered quickly. He wanted to help, of course, but the sooner the Potters left, the better- for several reasons. And Cressida, quite oddly, still hadn’t said a word. “Really, Cressida and I can, it’s no trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Cressida added, finally speaking up, her cheeks still flushed. “We’d be happy to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill looked at Mr. Potter, who nodded as he helped Mrs. Potter walk into the hearth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks a million,” Bill replied. “Teddy, Vic, please behave, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy hurt?” the small boy asked, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter disappeared into the flames, Fleur following at their heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh she’ll be fine James- your baby brother or sister is coming is all. Since it’s just you and me, I’ll take you side along.” Bill said, heading towards the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, the boy with blue hair and the little girl stared at them expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>“Well,” Cressida said brightly to the children, breaking the awkward silence, “would you like to play a game?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” exclaimed the girl. “Hide and seek!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Craig and Cressida chorused in unison.</span>
  <em>
    <span> The last thing they needed was for the two to run off through the floo again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant, there’s loads of games that are more fun than hide and seek. It can get a bit boring, always having to stay quiet,” Cressida said to the children. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s selling this well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” the boy asked, his hair turning a darker navy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, erm…” Cressida paused, and he could tell she was trying to think of a game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like color tag,” Craig added smoothly. “Have you ever played? It’s loads of fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he said, as he waved his wand and a shiny blue bubble appeared. “You’ve got to catch the bubble, tag it to pop it, and then a new one will form and it’ll change color. Person with the most tags wins. Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children nodded excitedly. He jabbed his wand, and the bubble began to move throughout the room. The children shrieked as they chased the bubble, Craig moving it around with his wand to make it harder to catch. Cressida looked at him, and he could tell by the quirk of her brow that she was impressed. He’d have felt chuffed any other time, but he knew that as soon as they left, he’d have to explain how he knew the Potters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about ten minutes, Teddy almost knocked over a lamp as he sprinted for the pink bubble. Cressida glanced at Craig, and he vanished it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victoire,” she said to the little girl, “maybe we could read a story? Is there a book you and Teddy like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dragon Tales! Uncle Charlie gave it to us. Read the one with the horntail, it’s the best!”</span>
</p>
<p>Cressida summoned the book and began to read, Victorie and Teddy crowded around her on the sofa, one on each side. It made a lovely picture, he thought. She made all the funny voices, and had a terrific dragon roar. The children were captivated, and Craig was as painfully in love with her as ever. </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was finishing the story, Bill emerged from the hearth, holding a baby with strawberry blonde hair clad in red pajamas with tiny gold snitches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s adorable.” Cressida cooed, as the baby snuggled into Bill’s side, sucking his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Louis, our youngest. He’s a bit worn out after a night with his Granny and Grandpa. Everything here  go alright?” Bill asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine,” Cressida replied and Craig nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>“Daddy, we played color tag!” </p>
<p>“Did you now? That sounds fun. Now, up you get, you two. I’m going to put Louis down and then you to bed.” </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill turned to Craig and Cressida. “I can’t thank you both enough for your help. I’m sorry our evening got cut short, but we’ll have you over again another time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They thanked him and put on their coats.  “Are you sure you’re alright from here?” Craig asked, looking warily over at Bill as he held the baby, who was fussing, while trying to usher the two other children up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill laughed. “Oldest of seven remember?” he said with a wink. “This is nothing, really, thank you both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig exhaled as the door closed behind them. As expected, she turned to him instantly, her eyes shining in the moonlight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig, how in Merlin’s name do you know Harry and Ginny Potter? And why didn’t you tell me you knew them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I’ll explain, I promise- just not here. Let’s get a drink, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed. “Alright.” She gripped his arm. “The Leaky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he wanted to chance running into anyone they knew when he told her. “Nah, let’s go Muggle. I know a good Muggle pub near there.” </span>
</p>
<p>He turned on the spot. The pressure of apparition barely registered as his chest was already tight with dread. </p>
<p>When they reappeared in an alley near Charing Cross Road, his heart thrummed so loudly that he could hear the rush of blood in his ears. </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s this way,” he said, taking her hand and leading her down the narrow cobblestone street towards the pub. As they walked, his mind raced. Sure, he could tell a sanitized version of that infamous afternoon, make it seem like they just ran into each other at the pub and Professor Longbottom introduced them, but for all he knew, Mrs. Potter would tell the whole story to Bill, and he might mention it to Cressida. And Craig hated lying under any circumstances, let alone to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He desperately wanted to get back together with her. He had a niggling fear since she’d been back that something would happen to prevent it from working out- that one day, she’d meet some Healer trainee or an up-and-comer at the Ministry and decide that she didn’t want to be with a lad who took care of kneasles and crups for a living. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or with a bloke who was stupid enough to try to chat up the most famous married woman in Wizarding Britain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held open the pub door for her, and they settled into a cozy booth near the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she said, as she sipped her pint, her hair golden in the light from the candle on the table, “how did you meet the Potters? Why the big secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, and then he told her everything- every last embarrassing, humiliating, cringe-worthy detail of that afternoon. He told her how he didn’t recognize Mrs. Potter. He told her of his mortifying attempt to chat her up. He told her about how he didn’t even realize she was married when Mr. Potter first arrived. And then he told her of his absolute horror when he finally, belatedly recognized them.</p>
<p>
  <span>To her credit, she was sympathetic. He could tell she didn’t want to laugh at first, though her lips twitched. But when he reached the part when he asked Mrs. Potter if she followed Quidditch, Cresssida’s resolve broke, and she let out a guffaw and began giggling. By the end, they were both laughing, Craig with his head in his hands, and Cressida hysterical across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Craig,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she took deep breaths to try to stop her laughter. “I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just...” she giggled as she tried to regain control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, the lads haven’t stopped taking the mick since it happened. Can’t say I blame them. It’s ridiculous, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep, shuddering breath, her laughter ceasing, and then looked directly into his eyes. “Craig, I’m not just laughing at what happened with you and Mrs. Potter. That’s part of it, of course, but it’s also because…” she trailed off and looked down as she took his hand, her fingers curling around his. “You and I are quite a match, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was baffled. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed. “I, erm, may have had a bit of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Harry Potter when I was younger. A schoolgirl crush, you could say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened. Suddenly, he remembered the poster of Harry Potter on Cressida’s bedroom wall when they were in school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “The poster! You always said you only kept that up because of the war and the whole saving the world bit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her blush increased. “Well, that was part of it of course, but I always thought he was good looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>He remembered how she’d blushed earlier when Mr. Potter entered the room, and how she was unusually quiet, not her normal, gregarious self. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you were actually nervous around him earlier. You thought he was fit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip as if trying not to smile. “I was a bit star struck, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig burst out laughing. “We’re a pair aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cressida nodded, and they laughed together. When their laughter finally subsided, she looked at him seriously. “Thank you. For everything tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was happy to go with you. I meant it.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Not just for coming with me, but for helping when things went sideways.” She twirled the end of her hair. “You’re really good with kids, you know that?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not bad either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come up with the game? I thought it must’ve been a Muggle thing at first, but obviously not.”</span>
</p>
<p>He grinned sheepishly. “I’d love to tell you I thought of it on the spot, but honestly, it’s how we keep the kneasles entertained at work.” </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Kneasles and children- one and the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” </span>
</p>
<p>“Do you think… would you want children someday?” </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart began to thud. They’d never talked about this before. For the first time since Mrs. Potter stepped out of the floo, he dared to hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would,” he said cautiously, his words tentative. “But, a reasonable number. Like two, not say, seven. And not for a while yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>She chuckled. “My thoughts exactly.” </p>
<p>They were staring at each other now, her deep blue eyes reflecting into his, and he wanted, so badly, to lean across the table and kiss her. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” she asked, breaking the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to stay with you all night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But instead, he replied, “Can I walk you home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, she leaned across the narrow table and kissed him. For a moment, he was stunned, but then he was kissing her back, his hand gently stroking the side of her face down her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>She pulled away far too soon. “Actually,” she said, squeezing his hand, “I was hoping you would stay the night.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t help myself, so like I did with Flirt, I wrote a little bonus chapter of Harry and Ginny’s reactions, with a cameo from Craig this time. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, they really brighten my day. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the newborn sleeping soundly in the Moses basket floating next to their bed. The euphoria that came from watching his son enter the world hadn’t entirely worn off, so despite the early hour, he was wide awake. Albus let out a breathy sigh, his tiny eyelashes fluttering for a moment as if he was about to wake, but then he stilled again. </p>
<p>The bed shifted next to him as Ginny sat up and curled around his side to look at their son. </p>
<p>“He looks so much like you,” she remarked, reaching her hand over Harry to gently stroke Albus’ jet black tuft of hair. She’d insisted Al looked like him since the moment they’d seen him. </p>
<p>He chuckled. “He looks like a baby. You can’t really tell who he’ll look like yet.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s true- he’s definitely got your face- it’s much thinner than James’ was. And his eyes are a lighter blue, I’ll bet they’ll turn to green when he gets older.” </p>
<p>“Like green eyes, do you?” he smiled down at her. </p>
<p>“Just a bit,” she teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair as she’d just done to Albus. </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that he’s here,” he said, the past twelve hours a blur in his mind. <em>We have another baby. </em>It all seemed surreal.</p>
<p>“Well, he surprised us- I never thought I’d go into labor three weeks early. James was a week late. Not to mention how fast it was this time. I was afraid we wouldn’t make it home and he’d come out right there in the middle of the sitting room at Shell Cottage,” she chuckled. </p>
<p>“Thank Merlin we made it. You’ve already traumatized poor Craig enough, I think.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Poor Craig. You know, I told him through my moans that I bet he wouldn’t think of chatting me up now.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted with laughter so hard that he began to cough. </p>
<p>“Alright there, Potter? Don’t wake the baby.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you told him that and I missed it.”</p>
<p>“I’m fairly positive you were panicking at that point thinking you’d be the one delivering the baby.”</p>
<p>He paused, recalling for a moment the terror he’d felt when he realized that possibility. “Well, thankfully, Al kindly waited until three minutes after the midwitch arrived to make his arrival.”</p>
<p>“His timing was spot on. And he came early enough in the evening that the boys could come meet him before they went to bed.”</p>
<p>Harry remembered how James leaned over Albus as Teddy held him, the image causing a swell of emotion to overtake him again. He wrapped his arm around Ginny and kissed the top of her head. </p>
<p>“That was brilliant, seeing them all together, wasn’t it?” he said, his voice hoarse. </p>
<p>She stroked his side. “It was.”</p>
<p>The early morning stillness was pierced by a sharp cry. Harry leaned over the bassinet and picked up Albus. </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s alright mate,” he soothed, as the baby brought his small fist to his mouth and cried louder. “I know you’re hungry, we’ll get you set.”</p>
<p>He handed Al to Ginny. After a moment of fussing, Al latched and quieted.</p>
<p>She rested against the headboard, stroking Albus’ feathery dark hair as he nursed. “His hair even sticks up in the back just like yours does,” she grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re convinced.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Predicting who babies will look like is one of my many talents, you know.”</p>
<p>“And what are the rest?” he teased.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, that mischievous grin that always reminded him of George. “Well, it’s quite a long list, of course, but if you insist: naming pets, making you laugh so hard that you snort, taking the mick out of Ron with my devastating wit, giving birth in under a half hour- that’s a new one, oh, and Quidditch, naturally. I can keep going if you like.” </p>
<p>“Of course you could. But you forgot one.”</p>
<p>“I did?” she grinned. </p>
<p>“Yes, getting teenage boys to buy you drinks at the pub.” </p>
<p>She laughed. “Yes, that too. Craig’s got himself a girlfriend by the looks of it though, so I think I’m out of the running now.”</p>
<p>“I saw. Good for Craig, getting himself a girl his own age.” </p>
<p>“Right, you’re team Craig, I forgot.” </p>
<p>He laughed again, then paused. “Actually, I think we owe him a thank you. Teddy wouldn’t stop talking about how much fun he’d had with them. It was kind of them to help us out by watching Ted and Vic.”</p>
<p>“It was. You’d better ask him how to play that game Teddy was going on about.”</p>
<p>He stood up and stretched. “I’ll just go into the study and write a quick note from us. Then I’ll make breakfast and bring it to you, alright?”</p>
<p>“You’re a good husband, you know that?” </p>
<p>He gave her a crooked grin. “Well, I’ve got a very talented wife who I’ve got to make sure is satisfied, now don’t I? Remember, I’ve got to keep up with Craig.” </p>
<p>She laughed as he left the room. He entered the study, took out a quill and parchment, and began to write. </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Craig woke to the sound of tapping on the window pane. When he opened his eyes, he saw Cressida curled up next to him under the covers. His lips pressed upward into a smile as the memories of last night flooded his mind. He scooted closer to her and curved his body around hers until his chest pressed against her back. He wrapped his arm around her middle, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. But the tapping grew louder and more insistent.</p>
<p>“Mmmmh,” Cressida stirred as she stretched, her body arching back into his. </p>
<p>He thought he might die from sheer bliss, waking up next to her like this. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. The tapping continued, louder still.</p>
<p>“Is that an owl?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Dunno, just ignore it,” he said, kissing up onto her neck, eliciting a breathy moan from her. The tapping had now gotten so loud that it reverberated and echoed through the bedroom.</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, it’s going to break the window.” </p>
<p>Craig sighed. He stood up and walked to the window. He opened it, and a snowy owl with dark spots hopped onto the sill, a letter tied to its leg. </p>
<p>“Do you recognize the owl?” she asked from the bed. </p>
<p>“No. And if it’s Will or any of my mates doing this to mess with me, I swear I’ll kill them.” The owl held out its leg, and Craig untied the letter. The owl fixed him with a sharp glare and then flew off.</p>
<p>He closed the window and sat down on the bed next to her. </p>
<p>“It’s addressed to Craig and Cressida, but I don’t recognize the handwriting.” </p>
<p>He tore open the letter, expecting it would be some prank from Will to congratulate him for not coming home last night. But, he thought, if it were Will taking the mick, it would probably be a howler that would’ve started shouting by now. He held it out so that he and Cressida could both read it at the same time. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Craig and Cressida,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you both for watching Teddy and Victoire for us last night. Albus Potter was born less than a quarter hour after we arrived home. He and Ginny are doing well, and Teddy and James got to meet him last night. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Craig, Ted wouldn’t stop talking about the game you’d played with them. If you wouldn’t mind writing me on how it’s played whenever you get a moment (Teddy wasn’t much help), I’d greatly appreciate it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope the rest of your evening was less eventful and more enjoyable. Thank you both again for your kindness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All our best,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry and Ginny Potter </em>
</p>
<p><br/>Cressida stared at him, her mouth agape. “Craig, you just got a letter from Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>“We both did actually, your name is on it too.” </p>
<p>She laughed. “I can’t believe Harry Potter is asking you for tips on entertaining children. Not to mention I still can’t believe you’d met them before and didn’t tell me until last night.”</p>
<p>He flushed and moved closer to her, putting his lips just below her ear and kissing her. “Well, I’ve got a few secrets here and there. And you know you like a little bit of mystery,” he teased, “being a curse breaker and all.”</p>
<p>She laughed again, but this time it was breathier. “Well, lucky I’ve got you then Craig. You’re always full of surprises.”</p>
<p>He moved to toss the letter to the side so he could roll on top of her, but she grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“And don’t you dare throw away that letter. I’m framing it.”</p>
<p>He laughed, set the letter to the side, and then set about making sure she had a good morning. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>